I Am Not
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Claus is whatever his master wants him to be. PWP


It had been yet another day of it. Another torturous day of sexual desire and output from his Master Porky. Hands were on chest, heavy breathing was emitted, and fast movement had taken place. He felt sweaty and so did his master. Sloppy kisses had happened as he bounced up and down on his body. As usual he felt raggedy, as if he was much too abrupt for his own good. His breathing would start up but when he quickly descended down it stopped and was exchanged for another gasp. It was awful.

His master had taken the pleasure in watching his face from stoic to absolutely aroused. He was weak like this, especially with a leash on his neck and hands tied behind his back. Exposed, completely exposed. His child-like body was there for his master to see and that's exactly what his master had loved. His erection full exposed, growing bigger by the minute. He cried, the pain. No matter how many times he's done this he could never get used to it. It felt so good though. He didn't want to admit it but it felt good.

His master had just used his fat hand to grab onto his erection. The touch was electrifying. Whenever his master had touched him down there he just wanted to moan insanely, it was as if he saw stars. He didn't want to show that either, it just said that just touching him will completely weaken him. No, he must be strong. He bit on his lower lip.

"Come on... Ness..." the old man coughed.

Right. He was Ness now, just Ness. He wasn't the Commander of the Pig Mask Army, nor was he the 'Masked Man'. He was Ness. A young boy, age of twelve. Normal, completely normal boy. Baseball player, sometimes gets really sweaty during practice. Yeah... as a young vulnerable boy it was to be expected for him to be so weak when touched. He no longer bit his lip and allowed his moans to escape.

His master's hand had moved up and down on his erection and it had felt so good. He moaned and cried some more as his master had gone faster and faster. He was Ness. He was Ness. A vulnerable boy getting it on with his best friend... Right. Pokey Minch was his best friend, his crush. Ness always was in love with Porky and now they're together.

He had felt close to climax. The mixure of his small body, his master's hand and erection were pushing him to his limits. His master had pulled his small body down by the leash on his neck and had their lips collide into another sloppy, tongue wrought mess. He could taste metal and bacon, how ironic. His legs opened more as his master's precum began to leak out of him, the coldness touched the rims of his anus.

"S-sir!" he had cried.

He had released into his master's hand. His body squirmed uncontrollably as his liquid poured out until being fully emptied. He had laid down on top of his master's legs, all energy fully drained out of him. His master had pulled himself out and had begun to touch himself. He watched as his hand went up and down on his erection. All the way until the liquid shot onto his face, getting into his mouth and nose.

"N-Ness..." his master had said. "I... love you..." He wheezed.

"I love you to sir..." he said. He didn't really mean it but it was required of him to say it. It was because right now, he wasn't himself, he was Ness.

"It's... Pokey... you pig's butt..." He coughed a few more times before going to sleep.

He had watched his master's sleeping face. His restraints have yet to be removed but this was normal. He always fell asleep after doing this. After being 'Pokey Minch' an innocent child of Onett. After having a session of love with his lover 'Ness'. At this time he wasn't the Commander of the Pig Mask Army, nor was he the Masked Man. He was just Ness, a boy confused and irrelevant. A boy who didn't exist anywhere else except for his master's mind. It was confused but he had gotten used to all the fantasy, all the make believe, all the incessant lies and let himself believe in one thing.

And that was his master.

...

**AN: I was in a writing mood and didn't have any other ideas. I am so sorry but I ship this so hard ;-;**


End file.
